


tuesday titles

by morisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slightly based on Kyungsoo's character in Room No.7, bad innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisoo/pseuds/morisoo
Summary: Somehow, Jongin's love for DVDs paved the way to win Kyungsoo's heart, or so he hoped. It was hard to know.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a chaptered fic, but please keep in mind it will be around 6k, more or less. I'll be updating it every week because even if the word count is small, editing fics is such a struggle.  
> DVD room is a funny concept that I got introduced to in Room No. 7. If by any chance you haven’t seen Room No. 7 or don’t know what a DVD room is, well, enjoy.
> 
> ***This work is pure fiction. It's in no way an accurate representation of any of the EXO members. Thank you.***

That "Avengers 2" DVD in the top shelf was making Jongin crazy. Things weren’t like they used to be before anymore, not after someone took the wrong decision to pair up Bruce and Natasha. Jongin couldn’t take it, and thus, he moved Captain America in front of it. At least, that one was still on his top ten MCU movies.

_ Good. _

Jongin nodded despite realizing once more that "Infinity War" wasn’t available yet. Then, just because, he stole a glance towards the aloof but cute clerk of the rental shop/DVD room who was there on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As expected, the latter wasn’t even looking at him but was lazily reading a magazine at the counter. 

Jongin sighed internally. It was not as if he needed the clerk’s attention on him 24/7, but he wanted at least one interaction with the other that wasn’t based only on purchasing a movie. Or one that could end up with Jongin embarrassing himself.

Picking "Matrix", a movie he had seen about five times already, Jongin gulped and found himself right in front of the other man. Since he was distracted, as usual, Jongin had a bit more time to think further about what he was supposed to say. A time that he spent in looking at him up-close instead. 

The clerk was handsome and his rough features had some kind of charm, including the slightly short hair that was growing after he had decided to shave most of it all some weeks ago. 

Jongin didn’t even know how he ended up looking for the other’s attention, but he guesses it all started the first time he got to the store. 

Back then, he was searching for a new title that wasn’t available yet, like always, and found something quite charming and endearing in the way the man smiled when he went to pay for the movie. 

That day must have been quite good, because it was one of the few in which the man seemed to be enjoying his work. Not like today, when he looked impatient for his shift to end and Jongin still wondered how to cause a good impression and perhaps get a smile. 

And maybe, just maybe, his name. 

All his plans failed, of course, when he placed the DVD on the counter, harder than what he intended due to his nervousness, and the clerk only raised his gaze. He chewed his bubblegum then, twice, and barely looked at him as he said the price.

Fuck it, Jongin thought as he asked, or more like stumbled to ask, for a DVD room in a desperate attempt to stay a little bit longer and redeem his mistake.

The man stayed silent, which left Jongin mentally smacking himself as he realized what he had done. 

DVD rooms weren’t like any other type of rental shops, they were rooms with a TV and a bed for people to watch the movies right there. But despite whatever people said, those rooms were only used for one thing and one thing only. 

The clerk was probably thinking Jongin was either a weirdo with a "Matrix" kink or someone that needed a not so suspicious movie to... entertain himself. Both options too awful and embarrassing to have Jongin thinking about it even after the door of the room was closed and he was finally alone.

It wasn’t even a nice room, but Jongin could only think about how he had fucked it all up. About how the clerk was hating his job even more, now that his boss had the idea to implement that kind of room for the business.

Not even Keanu’s great performance couldn’t keep his mind away from the clerk’s blank face at the counter. Which lead him to his next mistake, renting more movies until the man’s shift was over. It had been a panic move, but he was so desperate to pretend he was merely in a movie marathon, that he couldn’t stop himself.

So there was Jongin, pondering about his college projects at home and his Wednesday's 6 am classes with "The Godfather" at the background when someone knocked on the door.

“Sorry, but we are going to close in five minutes,” the clerk said and Jongin gulped the shame away as he opened the door.

The man indeed looked at him, his eyes staring at Jongin’s pants for just a second before blinking boredly and walking back to the counter, with Jongin trailing behind him. Jongin tried to delude himself into thinking that the clerk's expression was relieved and unimpressed, rather than disgusted.

Just in case Jongin's desperation wasn't as clear, he even decided to buy some old snacks next to the cash register. The peanuts didn’t taste good, but they kept Jongin’s hands busy.

“Enjoyed yourself?” The man suddenly asked when he placed Jongin’s change on the counter. It was inevitable for Jongin to blush from ear to ear and to choke with the snacks in embarrassment. “With the movies, I mean.” He smiled. “Sorry.”

_ He  smiled . _

And while that was something Jongin had expected for, and something really attractive to see, Jongin couldn't enjoy it without worries. Not even when the clerk started to pat his back to help him recover from the gag sensation.

“Are you alright?” he asked after what Jongin believed was a chuckle. It was cute. 

“Y-yes,” Jongin muttered, grabbing the change and the snacks to shove both inside his backpack.

Meanwhile, the man looked at him with the faint of a smile and a teasing gaze that just made Jongin slightly more embarrassed. 

“Thank you, uhh?” Jongin tried even then, to pretend he was looking for a tag name to indicate the other he was waiting for his name. 

The clerk didn’t even try to comply, though, he merely kept staring at Jongin. 

“I’m Jongin,” Jongin finally said, gripping the straps of his backpack. 

“Oh,” the other said, with a smile that told Jongin he had known exactly what Jongin wanted since the very first try. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

_ Kyungsoo. _

Jongin nodded once then, before coming out of the store as fast as he could. 

He believed he heard a small  _ goodbye  _ coming from Kyungsoo, but he was too flustered to return. At least until the next Thursday. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days passed by quickly, as Jongin returned to the DVD shop every single week.

The only reason Jongin was back at the DVD room that late night looking for “Zootopia” was because Chanyeol had made him promise to watch it. His friend had already rendered his “ _ Zootopia Ultimate Collector’s Edition 3D Combo Pack _ ” to his little cousins, so it was up to Jongin to find it somewhere else.

Jongin had convinced himself that the full movie experience could only be done by renting a DVD instead of searching it online, _ with no ulterior motives _ . 

After spending a handful of minutes searching through the animation section and the comedy one just in case, Jongin hadn’t found the title yet. He should have seen it coming, since the place seems to only have movies from 2014 and before, with only a handful of more recent years.

Jongin chewed his bottom lip as he peeked at the counter hoping to see Kyungsoo wasn’t busy.

The clerk was there, with a magazine in one hand and the other inside a bag of chips. He was chewing almost bored, but he was staring right at Jongin.

Jongin couldn’t help but blush instantly. Out of reflex, he flinched and tried to hide behind one of the display shelves. His heart was pounding faster and his hands had started to sweat.

But there was no time to wonder why Kyungsoo was watching him, or how long had he been doing so. Jongin had to peek again.

Kyungsoo was still there staring at him, but this time he also had a playful smile on his face, quite similar to the one he had every time he was ready to tease Jongin.

Since the day Jongin rented a room for a handful of hours, it had become a common routine for him to return every week and for Kyungsoo to tease him every single time. It wasn’t forced at all, it just came so naturally to them, Jongin had started to believe that was the kind of relationship he would have with Kyungsoo.

Nothing different, nothing more.

It wasn’t that disappointing for Jongin, though. It felt nice to make Kyungsoo smile, even as the butt of a joke. If only he could come back with a proper answer and not random stuttering.

“Looking for something?” Kyungsoo asked despite Jongin’s obvious flustered state, dropping his gaze to the magazine in his hands. That relaxed Jongin, who could finally walk to the counter.

“Uh…,” Jongin hesitated, wondering if his answer would pave the way for Kyungsoo to drop a furry joke, since that was the type of humor he had. “I’m looking for this... Uhm... Animated film…”

“Can you be more specific?”

Jongin placed his hands on the counter, drumming his fingers while looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo. Hopefully, he would look nonchalant. “It’s a movie about animated animals or something like that. I think one character is a rabbit and another one is a-”

“Fox?” Kyungsoo said quickly, snapping his fingers and pointing towards Jongin, the latter nodded. “It’s called  _ Zootopia _ , cute thing,” he simply said and Jongin’s shoulders relaxed at the lack of the second entendre. “We don’t have that here, though… But we have… Uhm…  _ Lassie _ .”

“Yeah,” Jongin said under his breath. “You have only had Lassie all this time.”

Jongin mentally smacked himself, again, wondering if he had been rude by saying that. The lack of movies in the shop wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault though, it was his boss’, who Jongin had seen barely twice. 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

When he snorted, Jongin couldn’t help but feel giddy, especially when Kyungsoo kept the smile on. “I guess you are right. This place sucks so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.” He shrugged. “If you want new movies, you better go to the store two blocks from here, next to the mall.”

Jongin blinked, turning at his sides to see if someone else was listening. “Are you allowed to say that?” he asked. “I mean, you guys need to rent these movies anyway.”

Kyungsoo’s kind smile turned into a teasing one once more, he seemed to be having fun with Jongin today again. “No one comes here for the movies, but you know that already,  _ don’t you _ ?” 

Jongin’s cheeks went warm as he froze on the spot. That made Kyungsoo laugh before continuing. “So if you still want to watch Zootopia, I bought it at the Oh’s.”

“Do you like Zootopia?” Jongin asked slightly amused, he didn’t expect it from Kyungsoo, he isn’t sure why. 

“It’s not in my top ten animated movies, but it’s alright.” He must have caught something in Jongin’s confused gaze because he added, “Why? Didn’t see that coming?”

Jongin shook his head, realizing there had to be a lot of things he didn’t know about Kyungsoo yet but wanted to learn. How? He wasn’t sure, but maybe the way had been in front of his eyes all that time.

“Do you have any movie recommendations then?” Jongin asked.

That seemed to take Kyungsoo aback for the split of a second. 

“Sure thing,” he replied, there was something in his eyes shining, but Jongin couldn’t pinpoint what it meant. “But you will have to rent some of those movies elsewhere and go to the cinema this week. There are some good ones right now. I have watched some twice already.”

Jongin was slightly surprised. Since Kyungsoo seemed to be bored at his workplace most of the time, Jongin had supposed he wasn’t a big fan of the movie industry. 

Of course, that could be because he probably wasn’t allowed to watch anything during his shift. 

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind, but he was still too shy to ask.

“I could go for a thrice, though,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “You can come if you want,” he said as if it wasn’t a big of a deal.

But for Jongin, it was what he had been having in his mind for a while. He wished, though, he had been able to mouth a few words in return, instead of going silent for more than ten seconds straight.

Kyungsoo seemed confused by his silence, so he returned his gaze to his magazine. “Or not,” he added.

Jongin had fucked up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, the next small chapter will be out next Thursday.  
> Yes, the day was a Thursday and the title is a Tuesday, that's life.


End file.
